The Contract
by DamonGotTheGirl
Summary: Elena Gilbert doesn't trust herself when it comes to love and neither does Damon Salvatore. They meet, they get married...but will they ever fall in love? Sometimes one pays most, for the things, one gets for nothing!


_Hi guys,_

_I had posted this story, few months ago but I wasn't satisfied with it so I deleted it. This is a re-written version and hence, different from the original._

_Big thank you hug to my wonderful beta 'loveofescapism' for making this chapter readable and fun!_

_I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

_** Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

_**ELENA**_

Today was one of the most important days of my life. At least, the most important so far. The cameras were on and the stage was set. Everything needed to go exactly according to plan. There was absolutely no room for error. Not after all the prep I'd done, all the hours I'd sacrificed…

Wrapping my warm off-white coloured towel around body, I stepped out of my en-suite bathroom and headed straight to my closet. I never had trouble finding anything, though it was jam packed with clothes and accessories. I had a system; everything was arranged according to colour combination, style and season and was neatly folded or hung on the wooden hangers. Some may say I had a small case of OCD, but I always argued that there was nothing wrong with being organised.

Shuffling through the rack of dresses, at the very back; I came to a halt on spotting a light blue, floral patterned dress. It was perfect for the occasion.

I heard a shuffle of footsteps on the landing of my floor. "Elena, can I come in?" Aunt Jenna knocked.

"Just a minute." I yelled. Quickly pulling on the dress, I unlocked the door.

"The door is open. Come on in." I yelled, running to the dresser.

Keeping my eyes glued to the mirror, I continued, "How should I style my hair? Natural curls or should I straighten them? I'm so confused. OMG! I need a belt." I bolted from my spot and ran back to my closet, rummaging the belts on the left side. "Aunt Jenna, help me!"

She laughed, spiking a whole new wave of giddiness in my tummy. _What was wrong with her? _"Curls, definitely curls. Honey Bear don't worry. I bet the weird feelings are just nerves. I remember how nervous I was at my engagement party, but when Alaric arrived, he made the whole nervousness vanish. Poof! Like magic." I was positive that I looked completely frazzled but she just smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down on the bed.

I dropped the belts in my hand and followed her instruction. "I've got something for you." Unzipping her clutch, she pulled out a small, dark blue, velvet box.

"You didn't have to Aunt Jenna, it's just a party. You didn't have to buy me a present." It wasn't like an over the top occasion or something, but my Aunt and Dad had always been buying me over the top presents.

Aunt Jenna held up her hand, to silence me. She scooted closer and clicked open the mystery box. Voilà! I could not hold back the gasp that escaped my lips. Two teardrop-shaped diamond earrings sat ostentatiously, in their nest.

"Aunt Jenna… I…no…I can't accept these…they." I mumbled, not too sure what to say about the lovely gift, she'd given me.

Jenna just smiled."These aren't mine, Elena. These are your Mum's. Our Mother, your grandmother, gave these to your mother on the day of her engagement party,and I want you to have them. It's a piece of your mother, for 'll be able to see the party and hear everyone. Take it." Jenna pushed, placing the box in my lap.

I picked it up, trembling slightly. They were absolutely stunning. Fit for a princess. My mother would wear these for all special occasion; her anniversary, my birthday...

The longer I starred at them, I missed her more and more. Those treacherous tears, started clouding my vision and I felt two large teardrops roll down my cheeks. Jenna must have seen that because she put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I heard her whisper something, but my mind couldn't process it, as i thought about my mother.

Silent cries turned to soft sobs which turned into ugly, loud sobbing. "Aunt Jenna, do you miss her? After all these years, I…I…can...n't. I can't stop missing her…and Jer…I miss them so much Aunt Jenna." I cried, letting out a huge sob at the end of the sentence.

I suppose, the pain of loosing even one of your parents is enough to break you for a long time. As childish as it sounds, my Mommy was the best in the whole world. She passed away, thirteen years ago, a victim, of a car accident. thirteen years ago. I wanted her here today, with me, to guide me through this. To help me start my 'new life'.

"I miss them too, Honey Bear. I miss them so much. We all do. They are right here with us. In our hearts, in our thoughts." whispered Jenna, placing a kiss on my cheek.

A few minutes later I finally calmed down. "No more crying. Lets get to work." I said, giving my Aunt a watery smile.

Half an hour later, I was all ready. I had a brown belt around my waist, which made my hips look curvier. Aunt Jenna had helped me style my hair in such a way that my earrings stole the show. I had strapped on a pair of mud-brown sandals. I wasn't a stilettos or wedges fan like most girls and preferred sandals, over them.

Taking a look in the mirror, I sighed in relief, satisfied, with my appearance.

Aunt Jenna and I walked downstairs to set up the drinks table in the backyard. Apparently, this party was going to be a big deal. I could tell this was true as soon as I read the labels on the liquor bottles, Moët-Chandon, Johnny walker...it was going to be, one hell of a party!

"I am going to call Alaric to help us pick up the table." Aunt Jenna said hastily before running out the kitchen door, straight to the man who was supposedly setting up the barbeque with Dad.

A few minutes later, she entered the kitchen with a tall, sandy blonde haired man, Alaric, who was Aunt Jenna's husband.

"Alaric." I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Elena, look at you. You are glowing." He grinned, holding me at an arm's distance so that he could have a good look at me.

"Isn't she Ric? Those earrings look so lovely with the dress." clapped Aunt Jenna, who was standing next to him with a loving smile on her lips.

"Haha well, yeah. I must say. You look beautiful, Elena." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Aww. Thanks Ric. Now let's get to work." I always felt awkward when someone complimented me so much. I had absolutely no idea how to react to them, even though I was old and twenty-nine, for heaven sake.

"You lift the table from that end and Jenna and I will lift it from this." I instructed, pointing out the places.

The two of them nodded. "On the count of three. One, Two, Three." We lifted the table and started to quickly make our way to the backyard. Placing it, against the outer wall of the kitchen, Aunt Jenna and Alaric left to bring the glasses and bottles which I had already picked out and kept ready on the kitchen counter.

"Where is dad? He isn't here but the barbeque is set," I asked Alaric, who had appeared with three bottles in hand.

"Oh Grayson is getting ready. He should be back in a few minutes." Alaric informed her, as he disappeared back to the kitchen.

I busied myself by setting up a few chairs in the corner of our huge backyard. The barbeque was set near the far right end, next to the tools shed which was also host to an emergency water hose, just in case.

"The Salvatore's should be here in some time," Dad's voice echoed, as he walked outside. "I just received a call from Giuseppe, that they'll be leaving in ten minutes."

"What time is it, Dad?"

"Elena, are you in the backyard? It's almost eleven," he replied.

"Yes dad," I called back.

A few seconds later, dressed in a grey checked shirt and jeans, my father finally, returned.

I almost ran to him and wrapped my arms around His waist.

"Whats the matter, little girl?" Daddy asked me quietly.

"Do I have to get married, daddy?" I whispered quietly in his ear, completely ignoring his previous question.

"Hey crazy, it's nothing to be sad about. Once you'll be married, you'll forget about us in no time. You'll be all busy with your life with Damon. Don't worry darling, I am right here." He consoled me, kissing both of my cheeks.

Ever since my mother and brother passed away, Dad and I had tried to go back to just the way we were but we had failed miserably in the beginning. Slowly, helping each other, cheering each other up, after almost thirteen years, we had come to terms with the consequences of that tragedy. Dad had immersed himself into his work at the hospital, taking double shifts on some days. I, on the other hand, had gotten married to my books and studied my way to the top of class.

I wasn't ready to leave Dad. He would say that he would be alright, but in my heart, I knew he would miss me. I was his only family left along with Jenna and Ric, of course!

"Are those Miranda's earrings Elena?" He asked, his voice breaking, at the end of the sentence.

I nodded. I knew that if I opened my mouth, the first thing that would come out would be a sob.

Patting my cheek, Dad gave me a small smile, "She would have been so proud of you today. They look lovely on you, by the way. Where is that Alaric?" He asked looking around. "Alaric?"

"Right here, Sir." he announced running down the short flight of stairs, giving Dad a military salute.

* * *

Aunt Jenna, Alaric, Dad and I ended up talking about everything and nothing, waiting for the Salvatore's to arrive. With every passing minute, I felt my heart beat getting faster. What if they all would end up seeing right through Damon and I? What if our plan failed even before it was in action? No No No. I was going to get through this.

"Elena, go open the door. I think thats them," I heard a distant voice saying to me.

"Elena, are you listening to me?"

"Huh what?" Dad's hasty tone had finally received my attention.

Go quick. Open the door." Aunt Jenna hissed.

"Oh yeah."

My heart beat skyrocketed and I almost ran back but then reminded myself that I couldn't let Damon down.

"Elena." I heard Mama Salvatore chime happily as I opened the door.

"Hey Mrs. Salvatore, Mr Salvatore." I greeted, giving them a hug.

"You look beautiful, Elena. You are glowing today." I felt myself blush at Mama Salvatore's compliment.

"Damon is on his way. We came along with Stefan and Katherine here." she continued, as we walked inside.

"Oh, that's cool. Head straight ahead, Mr and Mrs Salvatore. That's where the party is."

Giving me a nod, they headed in the direction that I had pointed out.

"Hey Elena, how are you? It's nice to see you again," Katherine said merrily as she entered the house with Candice and Daniel in tow a few minutes later.

"You too, Katherine. How are my favourite kidlets?" I asked, kneeling down so that I was eye level with them.

"We are fine." They replied together.

"You look very pretty today, Aunt Elena." said Candice shyly. Aunt Elena. No one had ever called me Aunt Elena prior to this. I felt my heart almost swell with emotion. The little girl was completely oblivious to my inner monologue and was looking at me curiously waiting for a response.

"Thank you, love. You guys look dashing too. I love your dress, Candice. Daniel, you seem to me like a sports fan, with that jersey on, eh? Well, why don't you guys go straight ahead and I'll join you in a minute?" I suggested.

"Sounds good," breathed Katherine, "Stefan's parking the car just down the road. Look, that's Damon," she said, as she pointed to the baby blue coloured Camaro which had just slowed down in front of my house.

"Yep. Well, I'll give you two a minute. See you, Elena."

Giving Katherine and the kids a smile, I waited with baited breathe for my partner in crime to arrive. That sounded so cheesy, I mentally giggled.

Stefan arrived at the door a few seconds later and pulled me into a hug, "Elena, lovely to see you again."

"Likewise, Stefan. Did you find a convenient parking spot?" I tried to engage him in small talk, to kill time, until Damon finally showed up.

"Oh, yes. Damon should be here. He has got you something apparently. Asked me to go in first." Stefan winked before heading in the direction of the chatter which was drifting here from the backyard.

It hadn't even been an entire minute before Stefan had vanished from view, that my husband-to-be was here. Without exchanging a word, I gestured for him to follow me to the living room.

"Damon, I am so scared. I was on the verge of blurting everything out. Save me. Please. This is probably the worst thing we are going to do to all these people." I mumbled rapidly, in a tone of despair, burying my face in my palms and shaking my head.

"Hey, Elena, look at me," whispered Damon, prying my hand away from my face, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I whispered, "But, I don't trust myself, Damon. That's the problem."

"Believe that this is true. Okay? Just enjoy yourself. This party is for us. Go with flow." Damon's words had some magical effect on me. They had seemingly calmed me down, and I was feeling much better now that he was here.

"Go with the flow." I repeated. Damon nodded a yes and entwined his fingers with mine. We stepped in to the party to find that it was in full swing.

Dad, Alaric, Stefan and Mr Salvatore were huddled around the barbeque that had a few steaks on it already. I could see two or three corns and some eggplant slices sizzling next to the meat.

Aunt Jenna was pouring out drinks to a certain blonde haired couple whom I had completely missed greeting in midst of my rendez-vous with Damon. Candice and Daniel were playing with a ball, which Katherine must have brought along.

"Let me introduce you to Klaus and Caroline. He was adopted by my parents when I didn't even exist. So he is my eldest brother." informed Damon me, as we walked towards them.

"Klaus, Caroline, this is Elena," introduced Damon, "Elena, this is my brother Klaus and his lovely wife Caroline.

"Pleasure meeting you, Elena." Klaus smiled, taking my hand in his and placing a kiss on my knuckles.

"Hey Elena, I am Caroline," grinned the beautiful blonde woman. Her blue eyes sparkled and radiated warmth. Her lemon green dress complimented her skin so well and I already wanted to know more about her.

"It's nice to meet you both. Caroline, I absolutely love your dress. You look gorgeous."

"Aww thanks, Elena," said Caroline, giving me a thousand kilowatt smile.

"Damon has told me a lot of things about you," I said remembering how passionately he had spoken about his family when we met at the café after work, last week.

"Really?" Klaus asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"Oh yes. That you are an Art Dealer a private art collector. Caroline, you are a food and beverage consultant, right?"

"Did I pass?" laughed Damon, raising his eyebrows and looking at Klaus.

With a laugh, he gave Damon a pat on the back. The men continued to joke amongst themselves while I struck up a conversation with Caroline.

"Yes, Damon has informed you correctly, Elena. But, Katherine and I are going to open a restaurant right here in Mystic Falls. She is a chef and had to quit her job when Candice and Daniel were born, but Stefan has been pushing her for a year to start working again," informed Caroline excitedly. "Plus, Mama Salvatore is on it too. We have been trying out a lot of the traditional dishes she learnt from her mother who immigrated to America when Mama was a baby. So it's going to be a combination of the traditional ones plus some modern touches to them."

"That's amazing. I can't wait for the whole project to come together. This is exciting. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Of course, Elena. You are a part of the family now," said Caroline, pulling me into a hug. This marriage thing wasn't so bad, actually. All the Salvatores were so nice!

I felt Damon slip a hand around my waist as I continued to chat with Caroline.

"Damon, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" I whispered, with mock sweetness.

"Yes baby." He smiled. "Klaus, Caroline, excuse us for a moment."

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered, with annoyance, "First, we have to kiss in public at the wedding and now your hands are in the wrong place."

"Oh is it? We are getting married, Elena. This is what married couples do. If I don't do it, people are going to start wondering whether we are together or not and then you know the rest…." With that he walked away.

I needed to stay focused.

* * *

Bonnie, Rebekah and Matt arrived at around noon. Bonnie was a kindergarten teacher at the 'Mystic Magic Kindergarten School' and Rebekah was in the management department of my firm. Matt, her boyfriend was a Marine and was here on a vacation.

"Mathew Donovan. It's been so long since I've met you. How has the Navy been treating you?" I was so glad that he could attend. He pulled me into a warm brotherly hug and placed a kiss on top of my hair.

"I am actually planning on retiring from the army and taking up a job here in Mystic Falls. Rebekah here has been nagging me about it for a while." Matt replied thoughtfully.

Rebekah blushed at the mention of her name and the look that two shared made me look away awkwardly. They were high school sweethearts and had been so madly in love for almost thirteen years now.

"It sounds like a great idea to me. Rebekah needs you Matt. Bonnie and I have missed you too. Did you meet Damon?" I enquired, looking around, trying to spot him.

"Oh yes," Rebekah began animatedly. "We did. He came over, introduced himself and stuff to Matt. I had of course met him previously but Bonnie hadn't. She disapproves of him, I think. She called him cocky and cynical at his own party and guess what he called her? He called her 'Judgy'. And Matt and I couldn't stop laughing.

"That explains why she is playing with the kiddos," I laughed, steadying myself by gripping Rebekah's shoulder.

"Uh huh." smirked Matt.

I heard someone clicking their glass with a spoon and found that it was Dad, "Hello everyone, I am Grayson Gilbert, Elena's dad, and today we are here to celebrate Damon and Elena's engagement," he started.

Rebekah gave me a small push and gestured with her eyes to walk over to where Dad was standing. Damon seemed to have seen that and followed me.

Dad continued, "Everyone, grab a glass." Stefan and Alaric, passed the glasses filled with champagne, since they were standing closest to the liquor table, which apparently someone had kept ready.

"Hi everybody! It's my happy task to welcome you all here, this afternoon to celebrate the engagement of Damon and Elena.

Thank you all for coming to share with us this milestone event.

Love! Marriage! Growing up seems to have happen so quickly.

I've had twenty-nine years of being Elena's father and they've flashed by. I remember; how her middle finger curled around mine, when I held her for the first time. I never thought that I could ever love any living being so much.

And then reality hit me. Elena grew up so quickly. Now, I am standing here, at her engagement party. I give her and Damon my blessing as well as on the behalf of my late wife, Miranda and son Jeremy, who are with us today, in our hearts.

You are family now, find love, peace, confidence, respect and everything that makes the human spirit shine within that relationship. Remember, what you give is what you get.

So please join me as I raise a glass to Elena and Damon, with the words of Dylan:

May God bless and keep you always,

May your wishes all come true,

May you always do for others,

And let others do for you.

May you build a ladder to the stars

And climb on every rung,

May you stay forever young.

Congratulations, you two, we love you." Dad's affectionate speech had touched me. I couldn't help but let the tears fall freely from my eyes. I was shaking and I felt like I could fall but then, Damon wrapped his arm around me. I looked up to find, tears shining in his eyes too.

"Congratulations." echoed everybody, raising their glasses.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming here today and being a part of this party, which was Elena's and my idea. So don't forget to attend the wedding too. It's going to be fun." Everyone laughed along with him as I joined in.

"I am sorry, I am tearing up." As I began, I felt Damon's arm tighten around me, which made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. "So, yes. Thank you so much for coming today. We love you a lot and I am….I just don't really know what to say." More tears cascaded down my eyes and I felt Damon pull me into his arms.

"Are Uncle Damon and Aunt Elena going to kiss now? Like how they do in movies?" asked Daniel loudly.

"Yes Mommy. Prince Charming always kisses his Princess to make her happy." Candice encouraged her brother with equal vigour.

"Shh Danny, Candice," scolded Katherine, as she looked at her children.

"Well now that we have had that suggestion. One kiss guys. Come one. One kiss! Caroline and Jenna cheered together. "One Kiss One Kiss!"

I felt Damon turn me in his arms and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and it was amazing. His lips softly caressed mine, sending waves of pleasure straight to my core. One of his hands was resting on my waist while the other was cupping the right side of my face.

I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. He moaned, loud enough for me to hear. This just added more fuel to the fire. Our lips moved in sync and I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip, sending a wave of pleasure straight to my core.

The awkward coughs and claps of our guests. Finally brought me back to reality. This was so awkward. Breaking the kiss, I buried my face in Damon's jet black shirt.

"Look at those two Mama, they are so in love." giggled Caroline.

"Young love." Mama winked at Caroline.

"Let's drink to that again. I saw dad raise his glass from the corner of my eye.

I looked up from my hiding place and found everyone looking at us with so much love and admiration. The intensity of the whole situation, brought tears to my eyes. Blinking them away, I looked up at Damon and found his eyes on mine.

"Come on, give us a little privacy peeps." Damon joked.

"The steaks are ready guys; let's enjoy the food while the love birds can spend some time alone." Stefan suggested. He winked at me, "Come on ladies, lets eat."

"Are you hungry?" I heard Damon whisper quietly in my ear.

"A little. I haven't eaten anything since morning," I confessed, the delicious smell of marinade wafting through the air made my stomach grumble loudly.

"Oops." I smiled.

"Let's go and get something,"

"Hey Caroline, Katherine," I waved; waking towards them with my plate in hand, Damon and Alaric seemed to have ended up striking the same chord and were discussing something about Baseball. "So are you having fun? Caroline here was telling me just a few minutes ago, that Caroline and you are planning on opening a restaurant in Mystic Falls. That's so cool."

"Isn't it, Elena? I like you already. You can be a part of it Elena. You are almost a Salvatore now!" Katherine smiled.

"Let's have a toast to that. Just the three of us." whispered Caroline.

"I like they way you think." winked Katherine, pointing to the half filled bottle of champagne, the same one that I had enjoyed just five minutes ago.

"Have you guys finalised a place yet?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes, we have. We are actually meeting with an interior designer tomorrow. Caroline and I have a few ideas which we are going to discuss with him. Even the dishes which we want to serve are finalised. If everything goes according to plan, we should be in business in the next six months." informed Katherine happily.

"Wow. That's so cool. Yes, Caroline told me about the recipes that you guys have been trying out."

"What's so cool?" cut in Rebekah, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was standing next to me.

"Nothing. We were just talking about how cool the party is." giggled Caroline. Her fake laugh was evident to me but from the expression on Rebekah's face, it seemed like she had bought it.

"Oh yes it is. Well, I'm stealing Elena for a minute." Rebekah had already grabbed my wrist and was dragging me towards the kitchen.

Once we were inside, she locked the door and turned towards me, "Oh My God Elena. Damon Salvatore hasn't been able to take his eyes off you the whole time!" she grinned.

"Oh well, isn't he my husband to be?" I whispered slyly.

"Oh yes," Rebekah giggled, "You are one lucky girl."

"Good to know." I shrugged.

The rest of the party was super fun. We danced, sang, and enjoyed some more drinks after lunch. Overall, it was a success. Everyone left at around seven in the evening.

* * *

"Mr Gilbert, Elena and I are going out for a while. I'll drop her home." I heard Damon inform my dad as I waited for him on the front porch.

He ran back to me, few minutes later and gestured me to follow him." Where are we going?"

"We need to talk, Elena. Not here. Anyone can hear us." I nodded and continued to walk silently.

No words were exchanged even in the car as Damon drove in the direction of the city centre. I kept starring out of the window, gazing out to the big beautiful houses that lined Mystic Falls' affluent neighbourhoods. Wondering, how simple their lives were. Set up, from the day they were born. According to plan, I was supposed to marry 'Mason Lockwood' who was now with some real-estate agent from Fell's Church.

Damon parked his car adjacent to the entrance of 'Mystic Garden Hill' which was a huge park right in the middle of the city. This had been our meeting spot for the past few weeks, along with café Iguana in Fell's Church, which was the town just two miles away from Mystic Falls.

Damon, like a gentleman, he was, walked over to my side to open the door. Muttering a quick thank you, I skipped through the entrance of the park, almost running to our spot under the tall Apple tree, on the far side of the park.

I could hear Damon quietly following me.

"They bought it." I sang, turning around, to find him smiling, like an idiot at me.

"Why are you smiling, Salvatore? Aren't you happy?" Sitting down on the bench, I patted the seat next to mine.

The view from here was spectacular. We could see the twinkling lights of Mystic Falls from this place. I had always loved coming to this garden, ever since I was a little girl. "What did you men talk about?"

"Sports, Booze, Barbeque. Nothing interesting. Alaric seems like a nice person." reported Damon absentmindedly.

"Did you get a good look of everybody's faces after we kissed? Tell me all about it, Damon. I want to know." God! I was excited.

Damon just laughed, "I am here to announce that Miss Elena Gilbert, just won the Academy Award for her performance of Day 1," His imitation was impeccable and I couldn't help laughing. He clapped, complete with the fake smoulder, while I mock bowed to the invisible audience.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. It was so embarrassing. We were a bit over the top," I frowned.

"True that, Elena. But wasn't that the whole point?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrows, waiting for my response.

"This is so much fun. This is like acting in a movie, except movies generally have happy endings but this one…." I trailed off.

"Hey don't worry. I'll steal the show next time," Damon smirked.

"Hey, stop taking all the credit. This was my idea too. You were the least interested when I suggested this." I admitted, playfully slapping his arm.

"Hey Gilbert, I did have interest. I pretty much wrote our dialogues for the day," Damon argued, looking away.

"Okay. Fine. I am going to trouble you so much, once we get married." I was completely out of control.

"You? You?" Damon laughed, pointing his index finger at me, "Elena Gilbert and badass? Please. That's like calling Mother Hen a big bad Wolf."

"You are so evil. I hate you Damon." I angrily tried to push him off the bench.

"Someone's angry now? Aren't they? Come here baby," Damon continued to mock me.

"Go away, Damon."

"Hey, let it go. Let's talk about something else. So what next?" Damon's sincere interest, made me want to confess my 'wedding' plans which I had left for the future.

"Well, I was thinking of having a non-traditional wedding. We could do it at the court house with our closet family and friends. Maybe a reception in the evening or something. Rebekah and Bonnie have been begging me to start shopping for a dress so I am going to make them happy. Candice could be my bridesmaid too."

"Sounds good to me. It's going to be hard convincing Mama that I don't want a huge wedding where she invites the whole town but lesser the crowd, the better."

"Uh huh. I'll convince Mama. Don't worry." I assured my fiancé.

"Do you have a girlfriend back in Australia?" I asked curiously. I had put this topic of as long as I could. Scared, of what I might hear.

"Nah. I have had a few lovers. You know, I love it all quick, fast and dirty. It's all about the fun." I wanted to slap his cocky smirk off his face. Men!

"You disgust me Damon." I shivered, giving him an ugly look.

"Oh please. Have you had a look at me? Like ever?" His smouldering glance, spoke for itself. I was annoyed and desperate at the same time. I wanted to kiss that look of his face. What was this man turning me into?

I sighed loudly and closed my eyes, "You are so cocky."

"Get your head out of the gutter Elena. I have had girlfriends but I have never fallen in love. I don't think I ever will." his voice broke at the end of the sentence and I decided to let it go.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for some time. Finally, I suggested that he drop me home. I was so damn tired.

* * *

Plopping down on my queen sized bed covered by the blue duvet, I played with the side which had a coffee stain on its bottom left corner, a memory of that cold December night when Rebekah couldn't wait to tell me in person, that she had received an acceptance email form Stern Business School, for the MBA program, three years ago. The hot coffee mug and slipped from her fingers due to sheer excitement; had left its mark there.

All the trophies that stood proudly, won in school and college, sat on the glass mantelpiece above my desk.

With a heavy heart, I got up and moved from my position on the bed, to my favourite spot in the world, the cushioned seat at the window. Running my hands over the soft fabric that covered it, I could not stop reminiscing about those nights I had spent, reading, studying, writing, in this very spot. Where I sat on rainy days with a cup of steaming hot tea and a grilled cheese toasty, enjoying the rain. I was going to miss it all.

Settling into bed, I pulled the covers over my body; thanking the universe for the amazing family I was going to be a part of and also for my super sexy, wonderful and cocky fiancé, Damon.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! _

_reviews are love!_

_Check out 'Faded Memories' by 'PRACHI'. It's a really nice one :) and also my other story 'You've Left Me Incomplete' which will be updated soon. _


End file.
